What the Mission Leader Barks?
by Cakeisawesome444
Summary: During a mission, Chase sacrifices his life to save his sister's. Thinking the youngest davenport is dead, the Davenport-Dooley family go into a bit of a depression when they meet a bionic dog. Little does the family know, it's Chase going through a rather 'ruff' situation.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! Name's Cake, and this is my first Lab Rats fanfiction I'm proud of! Sorry if anything's out of character or something, I'm trying my best! The picture is Chase as a dog, so yeah! I don't want to give much away, see you at the end!**

Story:

Chase gasped in shock as a green laser was shot at him from the shadows. Adam turned around seeing the green beam hit something above Chase and his little brother shoot away, nearly being hit by a heavy object, a satellite to a house to be exact. Leo and Bree turned as well, tilting their heads. They had just been celebrating how quick their mission was but now they realized they were trying to be shot down as yet another beam shot out of the darkness, still aimed at the youngest Davenport.

"There's someone, or something there," Chase muttered under his breath, to himself of course but Bree heard him.

"Yeah, no kidding. Thanks, Captain Obvious," she snapped, crossing her arms as her gaze narrowed.

"You're welcome, Sargent Sarcasm," he replied back, shockingly calm. Adam looked confused, but before he could question the names, Chase continued to speak. "Come on, let's check it out."

The four each got a power ready-Adam: Super strength, plus a bit of blast wave, Bree: Super-speed/Super agility, Chase: Laser bow, and Leo: Power sphere-and crept towards, only to see a familiar face.

"Miss me?" The teenage boy smirked, causing Chase to yelp and gasp, nearly crashing down onto Leo.

"Sebastian!" He yelped, his eyes wide. "Y-you..How..."

Bree narrowed her eyes even more, who knew how she could still see, and crossed her arms. "How did you escape?"

"I may not have my chip, but I'm not stupid. Tank and Lexi helped out, we distracted the guards and got out, easy," Sebastian replied. "I got my bionics back."

"I don't know what your plan is, Sebby, but I do know you wont get away with this," Adam growled.

"Oh believe me, Adam, I will," the young male chuckled. He started up a power sphere, like Leo's, and smirked wider. "I may not have all my bionics back, as it was rewired, but..."

He shot it at Bree, and Chase, without thinking at all, ran forward.

"I won't let you hurt the thing I love most: My family!" Chase screamed. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion for Adam, Bree, and Leo. They watched, frozen, as the deathly beam hit their brother straight in the chest, right where the heart is located as well.

"Bullseye," Sebastian chuckled. He watched as the family crouched around their brother, shaking him and trying to wake him. "Bye-bye, now." With that, he geo-leaped away.

"Chase," Bree whispered, crying. "Wake up."

Leo, who had his ear pressed to his brother's chest, rose his head with tears sliding down his cheeks. "He's not breathing and I can't hear his heart."

Adam watched, anger and sadness blazing in his eyes. "I will destroy him for what he did to you."

Chase's eyes were open, glazed with determination, love, fear, and bravery that were all starting to fade. Bree, sobbing now, closed them.

"I love you, Chasey," she sobbed, feeling Adam bringing her in for a hug. "You just saved my life!"

"You'll be remembered as a hero, Chase. Thanks for always being there, even though you could be annoying," Leo agreed, moving his brother so Chase's head was resting on his lap. "It should've been Sebastian."

"I'm sorry I wasn't the best brother," Adam began, kissing his deceased brother's forehead. "I did..I take that back...do love you, little brother. I miss you already."

There was silence as the three siblings cried and sobbed, grieving their brother. It went on until Chase's com-set beeped.

 _"Chase? Chase, come in. Did you complete the mission?"_ Mr. Davenport asked. Bree took the com-set, but Adam yanked it out of her arms and pressed the button.

"M-Mr. D-Davenport..." He cried. "Something bad happened!"

 _"Adam? What happened? Why do you sound like you're crying? Where's Chase?!"_ Davenport yelled.

Leo took the communication device. "He's..H-he's dead, Big D."

 _"WHAT?!"_ This time, both Douglas and Davenport screamed. Bree took the device this time.

"Mr. Davenport, Chase h-he saved my life. F-from S-Seb-Sebastian," she whimpered.

 _"Sebastian?"_ Douglas echoed. _"You three come back straight away! Leave Chase there, I'll go get him. Donnie, you alert the president we lost Chase."_

 _"Hey, I'm the eldest, I make the rules!"_ Davenport shot back.

 _"Not when my son is dead!"_ Douglas snapped. _"Kids, hurry up."_

Bree nodded slowly. "Y-you heard him..."

Adam and Leo each gave Chase a final goodbye kiss, Bree after, and they each hesitantly held each other's hands then Bree super-sped them home.

Chase's limbs soon turned furrier and shorter, turning a golden-brown color until in the place of the youngest 'deceased' Davenport, lay a small golden-brown and white dog.

 **A/n:**

 **So, did you enjoy? If so, yay! If not, aww. Sorry to hear that. :(**

 **Anywho, Chase isn't really dead obviously. He still has his bionics. Oh, and by the way...Sebby ain't the only villian back. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you all so much for reviewing! I'm thrilled you guys love this story so much! I made a mistake last chapter, when Sebastian said he didn't have his chip back. I meant to type he _did_ but all of the abilities he/Chase unlocked for him were taken away, as Davenport destroyed that chip and made a new one with all the main abilities Sebastian has just in case he turned nice again. Also, someone pointed out it seems an awful lot like 'The Dog Days', which I really recommend. I didn't mean to copy, I swear! Sorry if it seems like it. Anyway, here we go onto the story~**

Story:

Chase groaned as he fluttered his eyes open. The first thing he noticed, everything seemed a bit blurry. Plus, somethings lost color and everything seemed much bigger. He shook his head, feeling something hit his cheeks each time doing so.

"Adam, Bree, Leo, what's going on?" He croaked, hearing only six small barks in response. Yelping, he scrambled to his feet..Er...Attempted to. Looking down, he saw two golden-brown and white paws. Gasping, the youngest Davenport put two and two together. Sebastian turned him into a dog!

 _Well this is perfect. Just perfect. My ex-BFF is out there, waiting to kill my family. He probably knows I'm a dog, and plans to hurt my family by hurting me._ He thought, rising to his paws. It was easy really, all he had to do was think he was crawling and he stood up and began to walk. At first, each paw-step was laced with pain, probably from the blast he received, but after walking for a few minutes he didn't need to think about crawling anymore and he couldn't feel pain. _Great! Next up, finding home!_

Before he could take one more paw-step, his ears perked up and he heard something familiar. His instincts took over and he darted in some bushes, only to crash into some rocks. He let out an 'oof' and sat down, laying down behind a large rock that wouldn't reveal his location. Within seconds, five people showed up.

 _Adam, Bree! Leo! Mr. Davenport! Oh, and Douglas! Oh no! I forgot, they think I'm dead!_ Chase thought, wrinkling his nose in sadness. He felt his new tail droop. _I still have my bionics though! They would never assume Douglas had another bionic dog!_ Rising from his spot, Chase tried to leap over the boulder, but it only resulted in his getting his paw stuck. He growled, though no one heard.

"This makes no sense!" Bree gasped. "He was right here!"

"He's dead, he can't move. I'm with Bree," Leo muttered.

Adam gasped. "What if aliens took him?"

The four glared at the eldest son, who shrugged and muttered a 'It could happen' under his breath. Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes and crouched down.

"Maybe someone found him and buried him somewhere safe?" Douglas suggested.

"Highly unlikely, Dougie," Davenport replied.

"What else you got, Donnie?" Douglas snapped.

A loud and painful yelp distracted the team, making them look behind them. They each took a step forward, but Leo put his hands out, stopping his family.

"I'll get it. Please, Big D?" He asked, turning to face his stepfather, who hesitantly nodded.

"Be safe, Leo."

"I will, Big D," Leo promised, then stepped closer and closer towards the rocks. What he saw shocked him. A dog lay on its side, boulders and rocks on it and on it's hind paw. Blood soaked its fur, making it impossible for the young bionic to know what color the dog was. "Adam, come here! I'm going to need your super strength for this one!"

He knew he had super strength as well, but it would be quicker if he and Adam worked together, that way more rocks would be taken off the canine.

"Bree, you come here as well!" He called. In an instant, the two siblings ran over. They both gasped at what they saw. "Adam, you and I lift the boulders."

"Got it!" Adam agreed, and he and his little brother began lifting up the rocks, while Bree super-sped over to the dog. After Adam lifted the biggest boulder, the one that landed on top of the dog's paw, off it, Bree picked it up and hugged it close to her. She super-sped to her father/uncle (Donald) and her uncle/father (Douglas), who both gasped and grabbed the small wounded animal. Leo and Adam ran over as well.

"Poor pup," Douglas whispered.

"Don't give it bionics," Davenport semi-joked.

Douglas, however, put his hand on the neck of the dog and yelped, pulling away. "Seems like he already has 'em!"

"What?" Leo exclaimed.

"Can we keep him? Please please please?" Adam begged. "I know Chase is gone, but maybe this dog can help the ache."

"Well," Mr. Davenport sighed, nodding slowly. "Yes."

"We are _not_ replacing our brother!" Bree snapped.

"I never said I wanted to _replace_ Chase-Hey, that rhymed! Not my point! I said I thought this dog may help ease the pain!" Adam answered.

"Both of you hush!" Leo growled. "let's go to the island so we can heal the dog and give it a name."

Bree scoffed, and took them home.

 **A/N:**

 **Hi again! I really really really suggest reading 'The Dog Days' Once again, I didn't mean for it to seem like I was copying! Now, I do have a name chosen for Doggy-Chasey, but I would love to hear your ideas! I am planning on making the Academy write a list of possible names, so maybe your name could be featured!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **Thanks to Stardust16 for suggesting so many amazing names! I'll be sure to consider if I like those better, or the one I chose, but right now the one winning is one of yours. Also, thanks to PurpleNicole531 for the name suggestions as well! Thanks to all of you for reviewing! :) Here's the next chapter of What the Mission Leader...Barks?**

Story:

Chase fluttered his eyes open, feeling as though he was being carried.

 _They must've found me. Oh everything hurts!_ He let out a whine of pain, and the person holding him put him down on something soft, yet it was familiar.

"Oh, poor pup. It's okay," a familiar voice cooed, and he saw Tasha reach down to pet him.

"Tasha!" He exclaimed, though only a tiny yip was heard.

"Hiya, champ," Mr. Davenport greeted, sitting next to Tasha. "It's okay, we aren't going to hurt you."

 _I know you guys, and Bree and Leo, won't, but what about Adam? Or Sebastian? I'm not quite worried about the students though._ Chase thought, weakly lifting his head and letting out another whimper.

"We'll take him to the vet tomorrow, he needs to rest now," Mr. Davenport continued. "He's really lucky to be alive."

"Hey," Douglas added, sitting on the other side of Chase. "Lucky isn't that bad of a name for the little guy."

 _I have a name! I do! It's Chase, you all know that! Well, used to. That was before I turned into a dog._ Chase barked a bit, then looked around. Bree was sitting at the kitchen table, Adam and Leo beside her. _Hey. This isn't the academy._

"He's probably terrified!" Bree sighed. "He's in pain, with people he doesn't know, in a house that he doesn't know, and he's bionic!"

 _I'm not actually. Well, I'm a little scared but otherwise, I'm good._ Chase wanted to say, but he only licked his lips and lay his head on Tasha's lap, closing his eyes.

(Timeskip)

Leo looked at his family, Adam holding a cage with the dog. Personally, Leo had started calling the dog 'Rocky' due to where he was found. It was stupid, he knew, but he liked it. Rocky wasn't the official name for the dog, but it would work for now.

"Come on, we gotta get the dog to the vet's office," Mr. Davenport reminded as he walked in the room. "His appointment is at 8:15."

"Donald, it's 6:45!" Tasha chuckled.

"The trip to the vet's takes 15 minutes," Mr. Davenport argued, but shut up once he saw Tasha's glare.

Chase, who was watching the scene from the cage he was in, shook his head, then felt his ears perk.

 _No! I know that sound! That's a mission alert! But..But why is it so loud?_ He thought, yelping and whining.

"A mission alert?" Mr. Davenport exclaimed as he checked his phone. "The sound must be extremely loud to the dog, I scanned his bionic chip last night and he has bionic hearing and it's worse that he's a dog so it hurts him more, and quite coincidentally, most of Chase's abilities. Only ones he doesn't have are super smarts, and molecularkinesis. Or laser bow."

 _I don't have my super-smarts?! Or my molecularkinesis?! What?! Being a dog is ruining my life, the life my family doesn't know I'm still living! Ugh, can someone shut that alarm off? It really hurts!_ Chase let out a whimper, hoping his father got the message. Luckily, he did and shut off the mission alarm.

"Bree, Adam, Leo, you three go to the mission site, I'll send you the coordinates," Mr. Davenport explained. He took the crate from his eldest son/nephew and handed it to Douglas. Leo stared at the crate, seeing 'Rocky' stare back at him with soft hazel eyes.

"You got it, Big D," he murmured as he hooked arms with Bree and Adam, then Bree super-sped away.

"Alright, pup, we're going to the vet, but don't be afraid, okay? They'll make sure you're okay," Douglas promised.

 **Chase's POV**

Got it, 'Uncle Dougie.' Being a dog sucks, and so does not having my super-smarts. I can't talk, I can't move without something hurting, I can't do anything! It isn't fair. It isn't fair my family thinks I'm dead, I can't use my main bionic, I can't speak to tell you I'm okay, I can't go on missions to save people, I can't be me. I yipped in reply, then put my paws on my muzzle and closed my eyes. I fell asleep instantly, only to have a dream.

 _"So, Chase_ y _-Wasey's alive!" A loud voice filled my ears, making me look up to see Sebastian. I knew my ears flattened, as I felt them lay against the sides of my head._

 _"Yeah, of course! I may be a dog, but I remember my brother saying it's not the size of the dog in the fight but the size of the fight in the dog!" I growled, though of course all Sebastian heard was growls. I usually would complain but growling sounded more threatening right now. Pulling my lips back in a snarl, I crept closer._

 _"Oh, Chase. Small, weak, stupid little pathetic Chase. When will you learn? You'll never defeat me, never. When I join someone, I'll be the strongest and you and your pathetic family be forced to either die or bow down at our power." Sebastian smirked, while Lexi and Tank appeared behind him. Someone was there among them, two people I recognized yet I couldn't remember from where._

 _I flicked my ears and thought of a way to sneak attack him, but I couldn't. I didn't have super-smarts._

 _"Don't bother trying to escape, mutt. You haven't your super-smarts, so you're useless," Sebastian continued, laughing. "Well, even more useless than normal."_

 _"We know you're a dog," Lexi laughed. "So we will torture you as much as we possibly can!"_

 _"You can't! My 'owners' will make sure you go nowhere near me, not after what you did to human me!" I snapped, before realizing one of the familiar faces walking towards me and slipped on a collar and leash, dragging me away. "No! No!"_

 _Letting out a howl, I tried to run off yet I knew there was no chance. Growling, I knew what I had to do. Before I could, I felt the familiar person lock me in a room. A room with no food, water, and that was freezing but no blankets. There was a TV, showing my family being hurt. I couldn't help them. I was useless. Sebastian was right._

"Wake up, pup," Mr. Davenport soothed, making my eyes open as I looked at him. I was on Tasha's lap. I knew I was trembling, the dream had terrified me, I won't lie. My family was being hurt and I was locked in a room where I would soon die! It was terrible, especially since I couldn't help. I whimpered and tried to tell him about the dream, but I couldn't. I couldn't speak, I was a dog. I couldn't do anything! I was...Useless. "We're here, and you sounded like you were having a bad dream. My wife, Tasha, just signed you in. I know you probably can't understand me, but hello. I'm your new owner, Donald Davenport, a.k.a the most handsome man in the world."

Oh great, even with a dog in a dying state who is actually his son who is thought to be deceased, he still finds ways to make things about him. He rambled on about himself for the next three minutes, and would've gone on if it weren't for Tasha snapping at him to be quiet.

"The lady said he needed a name, Donald. What should we name him?" She asked a few moments after. I felt her playing with my ears, and I let her. She technically just lost someone of her family so she was grieving, but if only she knew the 'son' she lost was right in her arms, breathing and living. I rested my head on her arm as she continued to pet me.

"Cash perhaps," Mr. Davenport suggested, but I glared at him and snorted. "I'll write our suggestions down on a piece of paper and we can vote."

I yawned, then felt a breeze and heard a whoosh sound.

"Adam! Bree! Leo! How'd the mission go?" Douglas questioned.

"Great! We stopped the fire from reaching the forest actually," Bree replied, sitting next to Tasha I think. "How's my little Cupcake?"

Cupcake? I think I prefer Mr. Davenport's name!

"Well, I personally think Rocky suits him more. That's where we found him," Leo suggested, reaching over Bree and Tasha to pet my head. I raised my head and looked at him, and let out a small yip. That was actually a decent name. "He likes it."

I do, but not to have it I guess! They continued listing names. My favorite actually was Bolt. It came from Adam, shockingly enough. Apparently, when I was younger I was obsessed with Disney movies, and despite them not making much sense, I guess Bolt did fit. Bolt was a super-dog with super-powers, well he thought he did. Right now, I was a super-dog with bionic powers, which are much like super-powers so I guess it counts. Mr. Davenport, Douglas, and Leo thought he meant a screw bolt, but either way it was pretty cool. My new name hasn't been decided, as a vet walked in.

"Davenport-Dooley family?" She called, looking at us. "I see your dog has yet to have a name, that's okay. We'll hand you a list of most popular and you can choose from there."

"No thanks, we'll come up with our own names," Tasha politely rejected, gently handing me over to Adam as she stood. "Come on."

I pressed my head into my oldest brother's shoulder as I heard the yips and yelps of other dogs and mewling of cats. I also picked up some coughs, and vet's voices with my hearing. I sadly also heard some depressing conversations of pets needing to be put down. I was taken into a rather medium-sized room covered in pet-care magazines and quotes and things like that. A table was in the middle, along with three chairs and a bench for three people. Tasha and Davenport sat on that, while Adam placed me on the table and sat with Bree and Leo on the chairs. I winced and picked up a hind paw, pain shooting through it. The nurse began talking to my family, like how they found me and Mr. Davenport mentioned how I was having a bad dream. The vet turned towards me, but my pelt tingled. I felt like I couldn't trust her.

"Hi, sweetie, my name's Alex and I'll be your vet." She walked towards me, and instantly noticed my hurt leg. "Oh my! Well, we'll get that x-rayed. But right now, I have a pill he'll need to eat so he'll be calm. Strays like this get a bit antsy and crazy, and try to bite. Is that okay Mr. and Mrs. Davenport?"

I didn't look back, but I guessed they nodded because Alex held out something. I sniffed it and limped back, growling. Her scent! It was way too familiar! Who though? Who was it? She had only a bit of the scent of her but it was overwhelming with for a dog, who already have a strong sense of smell, with bionic senses! It was like my dream, I couldn't pinpoint that smell but it was very familiar! The lady held the small treat with pill inside it closer.

"It's okay, little guy," she reassured, though it wasn't working. "I won't hurt you."

I turned to my family. They were watching with soft eyes, trying to tell me it was okay. I flattened my ears and turned back to Alex and took the treat in my mouth and chewed it, then swallowed. Instantly, my vision had black dots and she picked me up.

"We'll be back soon, promise." Was all I heard before everything went black.

 **A/N:**

 **Ooh, is Alex evil or not?**

 **Doggy-Chase needs a name! What do you guys think it should be? I have multiple choices, and thanks to some others, I have more! I really like all of them so I'll list them and you guys can choose!**

 **Here are the ones Stardust16 came up with:**

 **Spike (named after Chase's commando app)**

 **Penguin, Coconut, Kiwi, Cheesecake, Cheesy, Muffin McApples, Captain Woofer McWoofpants, FlufferNutter (This could be Adam's suggestions)**

 **Cupcake, Amethyst, Ember (These would be suggested by Bree)**

 **Cotton, Spot, Hunter, Sparky, Prince, Flash, Archer, General (suggested by Leo)**

 **Chance, Chad, Champion (Champ for short) (if you want something close to Chase)**

 **Jester, Jingles, Mustachio, Jaxon (Jax for short), Jack (short for Jack-In-The-Box), Dash, Dizzle, Denver, Dusty (could be suggested by Douglas)**

 **Cash, MoneyMaker, Fusion, Pepporoni, Pizza, Pluto, Polar, Pebbles, Peanuts, Popper, Pants (as named by Donald)**

 **She also came up with Gravity, Gravy, Techo, and Cirque.**

 **PurpleNicole531 came up with Rover and Scamp.**

 **T. F. Crosby came up with Patch.**

 **I myself came up with are**

 **Max, Apollo, Lucky, Rocky, Duke, Buddy, Gadget, Brother, Breeze, Copper, Chip, Bionic, Teddy, Cooper, Dino (Thought up by Leo)**

 **Gizmo, Secret Agent/Agent, Bacon, Bolt (Like Bolt the super-dog), Batman, Food, Cheese, Crackers, Cheeto, Bandit, Biscuit, Smarties, Abu, Tootsie-Roll (Adam)**

 **Rudy, Mickey, Eiffel, King, Aladdin, Mission, Captain, Fox, Chase (In memory), Bullet, Baloo, Ace, Billy (Billy Unger, Chase's actor) (Bree)**

 **Gidget, Donald-Dog, Prince, Chester, Wolf, Champ (Mr. Davenport)**

 **Dipper, Otis (Again), Spike, Balto (Douglas)**

 **Zeus, Barnaby, Cheerio (Sarcastically) (Tasha)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 **So, I see not a lot of you trust Alex. XD The vote for names will be open until the 21st. (That's actually the day I'm getting the tips of my hair dyed red.) Adam will play a big roll in this chapter, then Bree in the next one, Leo in the one after, and then Donald, and lastly Douglas. Tasha is actually going to be playing a medium-sized part in this despite only being on the show sometimes, as I feel she and Chase should have a more mother/son bond, and here I'm giving it to them, even though he is a dog. With the name she requests this chapter, well...You'll see...**

Story:

 **Adam's POV**

I can't believe it. My baby brother's gone. On the bright side, we have a doggy! He didn't seem to like that vetty-girl, but she was hot. Then again, dogs tend to hate smart people, as Otis hated Douglas and Chase. But then again, who likes Chase?! No, Adam, stop. He's dead. He's never coming back, he's gone. I tever even told him I loved him, well...Kinda. I technically did but I pretended I didn't. Still, what kind of brother am I? All I did was shove him around and teased him, I ruined his chances of working for Craig. I mean Mr. President. I will miss Chase, but that taught me to love Bree and Leo more, to be a better big brother for the two of them. Never will I forget Chase, he'll always have a tiny, doll-like body place in my heart. Ooh, dog biscuit! I reached for one, but Leo snapped it out of my hand when I tried to eat it, making me glare at him. What was I on about again? Oh yeah, Chasey. I'm so sad he's gone but now he have our doggy!

"You know, I never thought we would lose him like that," Mr. Davenport spoke up suddenly, as if reading my thoughts. I knew he was a witch! "I knew that if we ever lost Chase, it would be on a mission saving the world but I never expected it to be so soon."

"He's had close calls," Tasha sighed. "But I never expected to lose him this early."

"I never told him how much he meant to me," Bree whispered, and I knew this was a big-brother time so I instantly wrapped my arms around her and brought her in for a hug. She rested her head on my chest.

"Chase sacrificed his life to save yours, Bree. That's how he would've wanted it, with you and Adam, and me, safe," Leo reassured.

"Yeah. Sebastian is evil, Bree. He knows he died saving someone from death," I added on, kissing my little sister's head.

"I'm not going to lie, the kid grew on me. I'll miss him," Douglas replied.

"Chase grew? Please," I whispered under my breath, knowing I'd get scolded if I said it out loud. Bree got up and looked at the door where Alexi-Was that her name?-had taken our dog.

"She should've been back by now. X-rays don't take that long," she muttered.

"Rocky didn't seem to trust her," Leo agreed.

"His name isn't Rocky!" Tasha scolded. "He doesn't even have a name yet!"

"All I'm hearing is that it can be Captain Woofer McWooferpants," I laughed. No one said anything, only when the lady walked through the door, our dog in her hands as she set him down.

"He broke his leg, the little guy," she giggled, ruffling his fur. I don't know, something about this lady seemed fishy. Oh, maybe she has a fish!

 **Chase's POV**

I woke up a bit later, finding myself laying on the table. I got onto my paws, though yelped and sat back down as searing pain shot through me. It hurt to stand! I didn't even stand on my injured leg! That woman did something, I know she did!

"He'll be in pain for the next few days, obviously. He'll need that cast on for 3 weeks, and I want him here once each week at least so we can see how it's doing. It seems as though he's bionic, you know that right?" Alex spoke in that annoying bratty voice of hers. Ugh. They do know I'm bionic!

I turned towards my family. I heard them talking about me. _Human_ me. I miss being human, but my family is safer if I'm a dog. I'm more energetic as a canine, and much faster than human me. Not fast enough to match Bree, obviously. As I'm a dog now, if I hear or smell Sebastian, I can run and he'll most likely send someone after me, and I'll tire them out and repeat until he does it himself. I heard Alex continue speaking, but froze when I heard her say "Next time he comes, he'll need some shots." I wasn't scared of shots, believe me I wasn't. But with _her?_ I think I found out why dogs hate vets! I saw her send me a smirk and as she began explaining something else to the family, I suddenly remembered why I recognized that smell! But it can't be...It's impossible. No.

I knew it was no use, due to the anguishing pain, I got up and stood, limping over to the 'vet' and growled deeply at her. She yelped and whirled around.

"Hello, Alex. Who knew you would be one of Giselle Vickers' androids?" I growled, my gaze narrowing. "You haven't thought about it, have you? Maybe Giselle really does need my old super-smarts, as her own plans keep failing miserably."

"Barnaby, down!" Tasha yelped, then instantly quieted as everyone stared at her. She seemed embarrassed, looking at Leo with...Sadness in her eyes? A sudden scent hit my nose. Tasha was sad? "Sorry."

I ignored the sudden outburst of hers and looked at Alex again, who only reached into her pocket and pulled out a treat, which she put o the table,right in front of me actually. I could smell its drug from where I was. Looking over to Adam, I let out a yelp for help, which sounded like "Aroo, ruff!"

Alex looked at Mr. Davenport, though I could scent her anger. "He clearly seems to...despise me. I can recommend some things to do while he's hurt if you'd-"

"No, no. It's fine," Adam answered before our father-figure could as he got up and walked towards me, scooping me up in his arms yet oddly being careful with my leg. "You told us all we need to know and they got it down. Next time, though, I want a new veteran to care for my dog."

Veterinarian, Adam! Not veteran! Ah well. I saw Adam grab the treat anyway and toss it to Mr. Davenport. Usually, I'd be terrified being in Adam's arms but I felt safe. I couldn't help looking at Tasha, who was now whispering something to Mr. Davenport, and letting out a tiny bark to get her attention. I tuned out Bree, Leo, and Adam talking to Alex on why they wanted a new nurse now and next time, and perked my ears to listen to what my mother-role and father figures, as Tasha was whispering to both brothers now, and what I heard shocked me.

"I only called the dog Barnaby for a reason I never expected to come up again," she whispered, her voice cracking. "A stupid one as well."

"What is it?" Douglas asked, raising his eyebrows. My first thought was Marcus, and how he moved his eyebrows just like that, but realized Marcus was dead, Douglas was good, and my true father was only raising his eyebrows in curiosity, plus he rose both not just one.

"Well...When Leo was born, my husband at the time hadn't chosen names as we wanted the gender to be a surprise. When he was born, I told my husband the name we had chosen if our baby had been a boy, which was Barnaby. He snapped and said Leo," she began explaining. I closed my eyes, imaging it. "Of course, I thought nothing of it at the time and was going to suggest his middle name be Barnaby, when I realized we had chosen Francis. Later, we both agreed if we ever had another son he would be named Barnaby. He left me before it could ever happen, and I saw Adam and Chase as sons myself, so when they passed I knew no Barnaby would ever happen."

I tilted my head. Tasha did know we have names, why did she get excited?

"When I found out Chase didn't have a middle name a few weeks ago, you know before his death, I was going to ask you Donald if it could be his official middle name. Before I could, the accident with Sebastian happened and I forgot about it until now. Barnaby does seem like a dog's name, so I guess it kinda just happened," she finished. I stared at her, then looked at Leo. I turned back to Tasha. She truly seemed to like that name, but I couldn't take it on unless everyone else agreed. Plus, it didn't seem to suit me much anyway. I flicked my ears, not bothering to listen to the conversation anymore and shifted my gaze to Alex, whose eyes gleamed a color I couldn't really see.

"She's one of Giselle's androids! Tasha, get out and go home!" Mr. Davenport ordered, but Tasha hesitated. She slowly followed his orders, only after giving him a kiss and wishing him luck. I felt Adam place me on the floor.

"Be safe, bud." Then he went straight to battle.

No, Adam! I know what she's up to! She's after _me!_ Don't fight! She'll hurt you! I growled as I watched Bree and Alex fighting, with Adam trying to think of a battle move he could use and Leo looking for something with energy to use his energy-transference ability. I knew they would never let me in the battle, so I just watched from the table Adam had sent me on.

"Come on! Alex is fighting the bionic teens!" A voice boomed. It sounded like it came from down the hall, but too far for Adam, Bree, Leo, and even Alex to hear. I perked my ears to hear better.

"I'm going, Mike!" A male voice responded, making my neck fur bristle with his next words. "Once we get rid of the pathetic little mutt Chase, we'll get rid of the bionic humans and their father and real creator. Later, we get the island!"

"I know the plan, Steven!" A female voice growled. "So does James!"

"Okay, gather up William and Bethany and hurry up, Cassie!" Steve, the voice who said the plan, snapped.

There were five more coming in! That wasn't fair! They needed me on their side! Oh no, oh no! It was six against three! I saw Mr. Davenport and Douglas go with Tasha after a few seconds of waiting, realizing they needed weapons as they didn't have bionics. The second the five new androids entered the door, I limped down and growled, running at a female with long brown hair and brown eyes, with a duck pin on her shirt. I turned my head when I heard Adam yelp, only to see my older brother with two people, both male, advancing on him. There was no way he could defeat them, bionic or not.

"Adam!" I howled, slipping through the girl's, Bethany as her duck-themed nametag said, legs and darting to my brother. I snapped at each hand that belonged to the androids out of my way and growled as I went through the males' legs and stood in front of Adam, my lips pulled back in a snarl. It seemed as though my broken leg wasn't broken at all. Adam seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness, yet I stared at the two males, Steven and Mike, while snapping my jaws at them. It felt weird, not using martial arts but teeth, but I'm sure I'd grow used to it. Wait! My magnetism app!

"Aww, puppy thinks he can defeat us!" Steven cooed sarcastically.

"Good luck with that pup. Krane nearly took Subjects A, B, and C out before and this time Giselle'll do it!" Mike added, while I only felt anger rising. Not enough anger to bring out Spike, but enough to make me lose concentration. Looking around, Bree and Leo were getting hurt as well. Determination soared through my veins, and slowly, as if I was being controlled, I placed each paw firmly on the ground, my forepaws a bit far apart from each other while my hind ones secured my weight. Pulling my head back, a growl rose in my throat. I turned my head around, letting out a huge bark that rattled the androids, making them collapse to the floor, while I panted as pain seared through me.

 _New ability: Super-bark._

 **A/N:**

 **DON'T KILL ME PLEASE. Yes, that bark was a Bolt reference. It was his super bark. As a dog, Chase will have many new abilities he won't have when he's human, and won't have many abilities he does as a human. Now, I know this wasn't rally the Adam/Chase sibling bond chapter I made it sound like before, but next chapter, I promise! Anyhow, I'm sure some of you know I like Stampylongnose, a fairly popular Minecraft YouTuber. However, I despise-That's not even a strong enough word!-his girlfriend, SquiashyQuack/Beth (Bethany.) That's what she looks like, so I made her a villain! My best friend and cousin agree with the duck being evil, so if I insulted you with that, sorry!**


End file.
